


[Podfic] All Goes Onward and Outward by havisham

by pumpkinpodfic (thegreatpumpkin)



Series: Podfic Advent Calendar 2015 [18]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - World War I, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatpumpkin/pseuds/pumpkinpodfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>To die is different from what anyone supposed, and luckier.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Fingon and Maedhros, in a different war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] All Goes Onward and Outward by havisham

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Goes Onward and Outward](https://archiveofourown.org/works/333905) by [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/pseuds/havisham). 



> This was recorded as Day 17 of my 2015 Podfic Advent Calendar.

# Stream on Youtube:

# Or download the MP3 [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/fttkwvdsqn9ply7/AllGoesOnwardAndOutward.mp3?dl=0).

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to havisham for giving blanket permission to record podfic!


End file.
